


五月雨（上）

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 第四章





	五月雨（上）

不知怎么回事，正值初秋时节，这天雨却下得格外急，渋谷即使打了伞，哗啦啦的雨滴也从地上溅起来，将他的鞋袜淋得尽湿，他举着透明的长柄伞，几乎是小跑着狼狈地回到公寓楼下。

他看到自己家门口半蹲着一个人。  
对方显然是等久了，整个脑袋都埋在臂弯里，黑色的头发上湿漉漉的全是雨。

只有一个可能。  
“…锦户亮？”

等男孩慢慢地抬起头，渋谷反而被吓了一跳：锦户亮的脸上全是雨水，长而卷的睫毛上也挂了水珠，眼睛倒是依然黑得发亮，线条优美的嘴唇没了血色，制服外套和衬衫领口都呈现出湿透的深色，像只可怜的小狗，看到渋谷走过来，他努力挤出一个笑容：

“老师…嘿嘿，我忘带伞了。”

渋谷走过去，皱着眉，几乎是用扯的方式，揪着锦户亮能挤出水的外套进了家门。

“你…算了，别拿毛巾了，直接去洗澡吧。”

锦户亮这副落汤鸡的样子让渋谷愁昏了头，直接把他推到浴室里。  
门那边传来了几声变声期男孩特有的笑声，然后是窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，直到花洒的回音在狭小的浴室响起时，渋谷才松了一口气，又走回玄关。

锦户的鞋湿得彻底，一时半会干不了，渋谷正在考虑到底是先给他家人打电话，还是先找双大码的鞋时，锦户亮的声音在浴室里响起：

“渋谷老师，香波在哪里啊？”

渋谷愣了一下：“就在盥洗池旁边的架子上。”

“哪里—我找不到—”

渋谷有些疑惑地推开浴室门，大片的水蒸汽从里面飘出来，让他的镜片上起了一层水雾，他凭着印象伸手指了一个方向：  
“应该就在…啊！”

一只骨节分明的手抓住了他的手腕，对方并没有给他反应的机会，就把他拽进了浴室。

“渋谷老师。”

锦户亮在他耳边轻声说道，因为淋了雨，声音听起来还有些沙哑，花洒温暖的水从他们的头顶洒下来，男孩把淋湿的头发拨到脑后，露出鲜明英俊的五官。

“你是不是…防备心太差了些。”

渋谷的眼镜起雾后又淋了水，眼前的景象扭曲成一团，他不知道为什么明明在一分钟之前，锦户亮和自己还只是下雨借宿的师生关系，现在却已经在浴室坦诚相待…至少有一方是。

他的脑子乱的厉害，长发和衬衫都湿透了，贴在皮肤上又沉又闷，但渋谷却不敢动，也不敢说话，他知道锦户亮在看他，用学生不该有的样子露骨地打量着他。

他不敢想锦户亮想干什么。

“老师…”

男孩伸手捧住他的脸，掌心也热得要命，还没等渋谷出口拒绝，一个炽热的吻就已经凑了上来。

对于恋爱经验少得可怜的渋谷来说，锦户亮的吻技很好，甚至有些太好了，湿热的舌头在他的口腔里横冲直撞，嘴唇被衔住又舔又咬，自己的舌头被强迫一般和对方交合，唾液和水顺着渋谷的下巴流下来。男孩又热又结实的胸膛贴着他的，手臂环着他的脊背，长时间的接吻和浴室的高温让渋谷开始缺氧，忍不住把重心转移到锦户亮身上。  
他似乎要融化到男孩的怀里。

一吻结束，锦户亮看着渋谷镜片后失神的双眼和两颊染上的酡红，两片薄唇被吻出诱人的血色。淋了水后的衬衫变得透明，反而将渋谷胸前的两点，纤细的腰肢，和鲜受日晒的白皙皮肤突显出来。

“Subaru…好可爱啊。”

他笑起来，伸手关掉了花洒，让渋谷的大脑可以暂时降温。

渋谷整个人都贴在锦户亮身上，当慢慢回过神来，下面有一个东西在硬邦邦地戳着自己大腿内侧。

“你…”

他有些惊慌失措地抬起头，正对上锦户亮幽深的眼睛，里面赤裸燃烧着的欲望让他感到害怕。

“Subaru…”

锦户亮的声音更加低哑，饱含着隐忍的欲望，他将嘴唇凑到渋谷耳边，手抓着渋谷纤细的手腕往身下带，用舌头舔那片细嫩的脖颈，勃起的阴茎抵在渋谷小腹上，低声下气地求他。

“摸摸它…Subaru，就稍微摸摸它好不好…”

渋谷的脑子乱成一团，他的手心已经触碰到了锦户亮的下体，那根火热的，狰狞的性器似乎有生命一般，上面爆起的青筋在他指尖突突地跳。  
渋谷只碰了一下，就像被烫到似的条件反射般地撤回，却被男孩迅速扣住了手腕。

“Subaru…老师，渋谷老师…你帮帮我，帮帮我好不好…Subaru，我好难受。”

锦户亮在渋谷耳边一遍又一遍恳求着，各种称呼翻来覆去地叫，到最后甚至带了哭腔。

渋谷觉得自己快要疯了，狭小的浴室让他的脸和眼睑都烫得要命，手上握着锦户亮的阴茎，那个硕大湿润的头部还在掌心里不停外溢着粘液。

他想逃，可后背已经贴在了瓷砖墙上，前面是就是不断进攻的少年。锦户亮动物似的高体温从他淋湿的衬衫上源源不断地传过来，让他的理智越飘越远。

水蒸汽还在空气里升腾，锦户亮也不着急，他似乎咬定了渋谷会帮他解决似的，在浴室的角落里和他僵持着。

似乎过了一个世纪，松松握着下体的那只手开始滑动。这让锦户亮喜出望外，凑过去咬住渋谷的嘴唇接吻，在后者的脖颈上留下一个又一个深红色的吻痕。

“…好厉害，Subaru的手好舒服…”

“Subaru自己会这么做吗…”

“自慰的时候，Subaru会想着我射出来吗？”

锦户亮露骨的言语在浴室和渋谷脑中激起回音，他只是沉默不语，皱着眉，任命般地闭着眼，手上抓着那根凶器似的阴茎撸动着，粘稠的液体越来越多，男孩的呼吸渐渐急促起来，游刃有余的调戏也停止了，渋谷便加快速度，一心想要对方快点射出来。

“呜…”

锦户亮咬住嘴唇，从喉咙里发出几声像是犬类的呜咽，那根性器在渋谷手中抽动了几下，射出了一大股精液，有一些甚至溅到了男孩紧实的小腹上。

“Subaru…”

锦户亮抬头看他，取下那副已经模糊不清的眼镜，也彻底看清了渋谷：男人的鼻尖因为情动而泛着可爱的粉红，额角上流下的不只是汗还是水，漆黑的长发贴在脸颊上，显得五官更加精致动人，眼睛还因为激烈而迷蒙着，纤长的睫毛上凝了水珠，此刻的渋谷仿佛已经不是人类，而是来自大洋深处勾魂夺魄的海妖。

“Subaru…”

锦户有些恍惚地伸手去碰渋谷，但却被对方推开了。

男人闭上眼睛，漂亮的眉头皱在一起，然后背过身去，瘦弱的脊背还在微微颤抖。

“锦户同学，你该回家了。”

TBC


End file.
